1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push button mechanism, an operation panel, and an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a push button mechanism having push button member, an operation panel having a push button mechanism, and an image forming apparatus including the operation panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such, as a copier or a printer, has an operation panel for inputting an instruction. The inputting instruction is inputted to the image forming apparatus by using a push button mechanism which has plural key top members. The key top members correspond to the functions or actions which get executed in the image forming apparatus. The names of the functions or actions are indicated on the key top members.
Typically, the key top member has a push portion for receiving an external force. Further, the key top member has flexible claws for engaging the housing's depression of the image forming apparatus. The key top member including the push portion and the flexible claws is integrally produced by injection molding using plastic. The key top member is allowed to slide in a predetermined direction. Japanese Laid-open patent application 1995-85751 discloses such key top members.
However, in the above mentioned key top members, it is possible that the key top members are attached to a wrong portion, e.g., when the key top member is attached to the housing of an image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, demand for the multi-function peripheral (MFP) as an image forming apparatus performing plural functions that are, for instance, a copier function, a printer function, and a facsimile function is expected to increase.
Therefore, an interface of such an imaging forming apparatus tends to have a lot of key top members.